Metempsychosis
by Invitan
Summary: Cross over with D.GrayMan. What if Kanda Yuu died and then God reincarnated him as... Touya Akira?
1. Prologue

**_Metempsychosis_**

Metempsychosis meant the passing of the soul at death into another body, either human or animal, according to Merriam Webster Dictionary-1450. It is claimed that many people believe in metempsychosis, especially Buddhist believers. It is an Eastern creed, that body might die, but soul will exist forever, and we're able to live a new life, start over again after death. However, the life in the past may still affect your life, your destiny. Sometimes even the "you" of your past life, the memory, the character,… all of them comes back to your present body. I don't know, of course, if metempsychosis really exist, but I still believe in reincarnation, that someone with a lonely and full of mysery soul might have a much better life after death…

**Diclaimer: **No one belongs to me, I'm sure about it. In fact, they belong to manga Hikaru no Go and D.Gray-Man (all those are great series, you have my word!)

**Warning:** Deathfic, of course, as this fic's about _metempsychosis_, without the death how can there be reincarnation???

**Summary of D.Gray-Man:** (for those who don't know this series) _akuma_, killing machines which use souls as energy. The Earl of Millenium, creator of _akuma_, planning his own 'scenario' that will lead to the end of humanity. _Exorcists,_ people chosen by god to syncronise with _innocence_ and obtain supernatural powers in the shape of _Anti-akuma weapons_. Whose duty is to destroy _akuma_, save their souls, and defy the Earl of Millenium in the name of mankind. Kanda Yuu is an exorcist.

_Special thanks to Kchan or KenShinichiro for letting me use your idea._

**Prologue:**

..Toch..

..Toch..

"Am I dying?"

..Toch..

..Toch..

"Is that the end yet?"

..Toch..

..Toch..

"Why don't you finish it, akuma? Kill me, damn it!

..Toch..

..Toch..

_No, how could I even think about it? I have to survive, no matter what… I can't fall over until I find that one…_

Blood. Blood's everywhere. In the middle of the snowfield lay a young man in black suit with long dark hair and widely open blue eyes. Ha gasped, blood came out from his mouth, his face, his wounds, …everywhere! He seemed powerless to stand up, though he'd tried. Blood dyed the snow into a perfect pure red. White, red and black mixed together, looking to harmonious and beautiful as a lacquer painting. The painting of death…

_I feel warm… so warm… but it's supposed to be cold… Or this is the death? No feeling's left… Has Death God come and brought me away?  
__As long as I am a human, I can be killed…_

_Beansprout… Lavi… Lenalee… Komui… Why are you seemed so far…?  
__And Deisha..? Come to pick me up, huh?_

_But how can I… how can I…  
__I haven't… I haven't wanna die yet! I don't want… don't want to return to God…!_

Bells rang in the wind from out of nowhere. A bolide crossed the night sky, seeing a lonely soul off to heaven.

_I can't… just die… this way…._

A teenager with dark straight hair suddenly woke up. His eyes blinked continuously.

"What? When? Why did I have such… a strange dream?" Touya Akira asked himself in silence.

**End prologue.**

* * *

A/N: Well, what a short part. But it's just started, right? Here's some explanation you might need:

The dying one: Of course he is Kanda Yuu - the exorcist, one of the main characters in D.Gray-Man. Some information about Kanda you might wanna know (from Wikipedia): He is an 18 year old Exorcist from Japan. He can recover much faster than ordinary humans due to a mysterious tattoo above his heart. It is related to a lotus flower, sealed in an hourglass, that is connected to Kanda's life. It is said that when it wilts, he will die. His purpose in life is to find a person that he refers to as "that someone"; which will be hard but until then, he will never allow himself to die. Kanda has long black hair, which the mangaka noted that he uses soap to wash. However, he has a harsh tongue, foul mouth and a cold manner, and tends to say "Ch" a lot. (And in my oponion, his face quite looks like Touya Akira, though his hair's longer, this inspired me to write this fic.)

Akuma: As I explained, akumas are killing machines that use soul as energy. Exorcists are supposed to destroy akumas.

Bean sprout: Well, "bean sprout" is how Kanda calls Allen Walker, the main char of D. Gray-Man. He's also an exorcist. (In fact, except the hair, he quite looks like Hikaru, that's why I really like compare the relationship between Hikaru and Akira to the one between Allen and Kanda, but they're not really the same.)

Lavi: An exorcist.

Lenalee: A female exorcist.

Komui: The supervisor of the Black Order - The Order of Exorcists.

And another thing, D.Gray-Man mentions a lot about God, Christian, believers,..., however, I don't really know much about them, so forgive me if I make any mistake, okay?


	2. Chapter 1: Another soul

**Diclaimer:** I don't own neither Hikaru no Go nor D. Gray-Man, though, believe me, I want to 

**

* * *

**

**Chapter I: Another soul**

"Akira! It's morning! Time to wake up!"

"Mom! You know I've already done!" shouted Akira from the bathroom.

"Oh yeah, of course, I just wish you would get up late one time so that I can wake you up as other moms do."

"Mom!"

"Ok, ok, right, I've got no problem with your getting up early."

Akira walked out of the bathroom. His face looked cold. He didn't smile. Rarely did he. His eyes somehow went wild. Akiko glanced at her son a bit nervously. He, well, didn't seem… normal at all. Occasionally, she thought he was a bit too grown-up. He always got up on time, always went to school, or the Association on time, always did everything perfectly by himself. Was it fine with a fifteen-year-old kid? It was funny, while other mothers worried about their sons' disobedience, Akiko worried about her son's … too well behavior.

Nonetheless, her worries had declined since Akira know Shindou Hikaru. It was like he had met his truly first friend, the only one that could make him a little more childish, the one whom could make him lose his temper, whom could drive him crazy but then keep him laugh all day, and especially, make him become… himself. _Akira was greatly influenced by his father_ – she thought – _but perhaps he was influenced even more greatly by Shindou._

"Today I have to come to the Association," her son announced.

"Do you? I thought you have a day off today?"

"I thought so, but they've just called me last night," explained Akira to his mother. "There's a change in the time so I've gotta go today!"

"All right then, at least you've got to have breakfast, dear?" Akiko insisted on her son as he was about to leave.

"Oh… right, sure I will."

Akiko let out a sigh. The only matter was that Akira seemed to be so far from his family, or maybe far from her only, since he was quite close to his father. She once asked Shindou's mom and received the same answer. She wondered herself whether every young Go pro was, too.

"Bye Mom. I'm going.

"Will you come home for dinner, darling?""

"I'm not sure. Maybe not. I'll give you a ring."

Touya Akira stepped out of his house. He dare not look straight into his mom's eyes. This was the first time he'd lied to her. Akira was a truthful child. He felt so guilty about this. "If there is a first time, there will be two, or three…" he babbled.

He came to a far away place from the Go Association, not only because he had to, but he also didn't want his friends see him walking to nowhere.

Akira sighed. Since the first day he'd got that bizzare dream, his life had begun to change. He didn't know why, but he started to find himself in front of the mirror, looking at his deep eyes and then breraking it. He started liking wearing black, started growing hair, and started liking being called by his surname only. But the trouble really happened when Touya Akira started... swearing. He could still remember that embarassing day when he suddenly spoke out "Damn it!" ( he didn't know the reason why he did so). People had stared at him as he was an alien, that stupid Shindou Hikaru even clapped his shoulder. Who did that jerk think he was? A cheerer?

However, the weirdest thing was still that dream. He saw that dying guy again and again, days after days. Akira wasn't a superstitious person, that was for sure, but he didn't feel that normal at all. He tried not to let his friends and family notice his changes, but he guessed he'd gotta figure out what was happening.

_Okay then, where should I start? There is a snowfield in the dream, but I can't just walk to Fuji or some kinds of mountain myself. Or that black coat? Of course it kinda an old-fashion one, but where can I find it? In a museum? Nah, don't think so... The only thing I'm sure about is that he was a Japanese, yeah..._

Akira walked slowly. It was freezing. His body trembled with cold. He'd almost forgotten that it was during winter. Akira hated this kind of weather, and as he explained, it, well, prevented him from... creation (but what was creation supposed to do with Go???). He could even imagine the title on the front page of the next Weekly Go... **"Go pro died of cold"**. No, this was too bad. He needed a warmer place.

Akira looked up to the other side of the street. There was a church standing bulkily among secular trees covered with snow. A shining Cross was placed on top of it. He could hear the sound of the bells echoing throughout the space. It was a beautiful scenery. Akira stepped inside the area. No more wind, this made him a little more lukewarm. He gazed upon the building... This view reminded him of something... Snow, yes, bells ringing, yes, but there was still something... _Could that guy possibly dying at... a church? Nah, that doesn't seem right._

Suddenly, his eyes went wider as they reach the top of the church. Of course, the cross! A cross was embroidered on the strangers's black coat. _A cross... God...Christian_! He exclaimed. He had seen that sign somewhere_. It must be the sign of Vatican which allow people wearing it to reach anywhere they want_. It was clearer to him now. This Japanese must have related to Vatican.

_Okay, I've got a clue, then what?_

Akira trod along the churchyard. Two lines of pine trees stood in the two sides of his way/ Sunlight slipped through the leaves into rays. The area resounded with prayers. Akira had never been a Christian, but he'd known some of them. Nevertheless, he had never been patient enough to be closer to them, though they seemed quite normal like everybody else. And now, he was walking in the church for the very first time, trying to search for a sign. What should he do now? Pray? He wasn't a believer. It wouldn't work, he knew it, and of course, he didn't expect anything to happen.

"Well, guess I have to find another way then..."

Getting out of the church, Akira felt so... well... meaningless. He still couldn't understand that dream, or that night mare - that was what he called. Slowly closeing his eyes, he tried to imagine it once again. It wasn't a hard work since he had nearly been haunted. A young guy... older than him... his face just resembled his... long dark hair...blue eyes... long black coat... in the middle of a snowfield... blood covered everthing... he jabbered something about 'akuma'... his hand was holding a long katana... Katana?

Akira felt like he had found the light at the end of the tunnel. _He used a katana, that means he must be a samurai or something Samurai? But that coat felt... Western. At least he must be a warrior... _Akira shook his head. _Damn it! I can't think of any..._ Immediately, he startled. Had he just said **that word** again?

That didn't seem fine... at all! He felt as he couldn't control himself anymore, since he left the church.

_I don't wanna die...  
_A voice echoed inside his head.

_Let me out! Let me feel the world!  
_And suddenly, everything faded out.

_In the middle of the snowfield lay a young teenager  
He was wearing black, with dark hair and closing eyes  
Blood covered everywhere, dyeing the snow red  
White, red and black mixed together harmoniously and beautifully  
Dying..._

**End chap 1**

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Longer now, eh? I've tried to write in clear English, but, due to my poor vocab and grammar, I'm sure I've made a lot of mistakes cry. So, hope you can point out my mistakes for me, ok? Thanks.

Ah, is this going too fast, I'm wondering. Well, it'll slow down anyway (I hope).

Some explanation about the changes of Akira, well, I think you can guess, Kanda - the exorcist has a really high level of... swearing. Figure it out yet?

The next chapter will come soon. Thanks for reading (though I hope to receive some reviews)


	3. Chapter 2: The unreal world

**Diclaimer:** I don't own Hikaru no Go and D.Gray-Man, is that clear?

* * *

**Chapter 2: The unreal world**

It was warm… and tender… Someone was helping Akira forward. He breathed out. It was such a dear feeling. He sluggishly opened his eyes.

_A shoulder, a neck, a bleach bang... Shindou Hikaru?_

Akira gasped quickly. He tried to pretend to be sleeping. But what he was doing here? And where is "here" anyway? He looked around, secretively enough not to let Hikaru realized. And his eyes went wide.

_Cherry blossom, cherry blossom  
Blooming in the middle of Sakura field  
So gently and freshly did the wind blew  
So slight a whiff of incense was _  
_Small tiny leaves fell down to the nature_  
_Spring..._

"Where am I?" He wondered. His last memory was... his death...? Akira did lose his mind now. He'd seen himself playing the dying man at the snowfield, though he didn't understand how he could be there. And he even felt weirder about his being here, either.

"You've woken up?" All of a sudden, the half-blond asked.

"Oh... yeah"

"Phew... you really did scare me!"

"Huh?"

"How could you fall asleep there? I've never imagined that someday I'll see you at such a place - sleeping!"

Akira didn't care about what Hikaru had just told him...

"Wait... but... what time is it? It's supposed to be winter, isn't it? I mean... it's December!"

Those eyes peered at Akira awkwardly. He knew that look. He'd received it once, at the first time he sworn. He knew he'd said something wrong, or at least, weird.

"I think you really need a rest," Hikaru finally spoke out.

"Don't treat me that way! I'm not sick, or insane, okay? Just tell me what's going on"

The blond simply replied as he shook his head. "Nothing. Except your fainting"

"Oh, come on," said Akira impatiently. he didn't like being made fun of.

Hikaru gazed at the other pro. "Seriously, Touya, It's May, May 5th,"

Akira felt a chill ran along his spine. He silently separated from Hikaru. The half-blond smiled gently to him without any question. However, after a while, he suddenly said. "Isn't this what you want?"

"Huh?"

"Being in such a nice place with your destined rival and playing Go together, you always think so, don't you?"

"..."

"This is what you always desire, I'm sure I'm right,"

Akira didn't want to answer. This was wrong... completely wrong. He knew that idiot Shindou Hikaru would never talked to him such way. And no one, except Touya Akira himself, could ever tell his deepest desire. More definitely, he knew that it was winter, particularly December, as his birthday had just passed last week. Most importantly, Touya Akira knew this wasn't his real world... not at all.

Hikaru sat down indifferently on his legs. A goban appeared from out of nowhere. Akira followed him calmly. He did not have any idea what was happening, but he supposed that wasn't the right time to question.

"So what do you need to know?" Hikaru placed a black stone on the board. "Any questions."

"Where am I?" asked Akira merely.

"In a sakura field" answered Hikaru. "Tea?"

"No thanks. Is that all?" Akira declined. He didn't like _that_ answer.

"All I can tell you,"

..Pachi..

"Why are you here then?" placing a white stone, Akira continued asking.

" 'Cause that's what you want" the half-blond simply said.

..Pachi..

"Who are you anyway, the dream builder?"

..Pachi..

..Pachi..

..Pachi..

"This isn't what I want" Akira declared unexpectedly.

Hikaru's eyes brows went up a little."Is this?"

"I've dreamt about it, but not this way."

"What do you mean by that?"

Akira's voice went louder. "You think I'm gonna sit here until the end of my life? Dying while playing Go with you?"

"Cool for a pro, yeah, I think so,"

"Sorry, Shindou, but I can't stand this anymore!" He stood up suddenly. "Let me out of here!"

"You can't, " Hikaru smiled with a sad look on his face. "Simply can't. Just stay here ok? You won't get out of this place, for the rest of your life!"

"What are you saying?" Akira said in shock."My aim, my goal, my dream, I'm not gonna lose it so easily by staying here all day. I've got a Divine Move to reach, Shindou!" He didn't understand what the heck that jerk had just told about.

"You will reach it here, no need to go anywhere," said Hikaru with a mysterious tone. "I'll help you,"

"Excuse me, **you** want to help me? Sorry to say this: anyone but you," Akira smirked. He was certain that this conversation would led him to nowhere.

"Maybe I can't, but he can!"

"And who's the 'he' we're talking about?" teased Akira.

Hikaru parried his head to one side. Akira turned to the direction. And he saw...

_Cherry blossom, cherry blossom  
Blooming in the middle of Sakura field  
So gently the wind blew, so slight a whiff of incense  
So divinely here come a youth in Heian traditional clothes  
Walking in spring _

"Touya, I want to introduce you, this is Sai, Fujiwara no Sai"

"S... Sai.." Akira stammered. He stared at the new stranger.

_No... That can't be... Shindou would never do such a thing... He wouldn't tell me about Sai that easily... At least before we wins me in a fair game..._

_I... I don't expect this to happen... not at all! This is not what I want... This isn't!_

He got confused. He was so sure that this wasn't a dream. But this wasn't his world, his real world either. This couldn't be. Where was he? And where was his true world anyway?

* * *

The teenager with okappa-style hair and dark eyes was staring fixedly at the mirror. 

"Damn it!"

At once, he punched the glass and broke it into pieces.

"So, God, this is _what_ turn me into, huh?"

He walked out of the shop's bathroom without looking back. Immediately, the shop manager shouted after him. "Hey, what're you doing? Come back and compensate this mirror at once!"

The teenager narrowed his eyes. He turned his head around, scowling at the manager awesomely. "Compensate?"

"You... you... don't abscond, or I... I'll call the police!"

"Police?" His glare became more threatening.

The manager froze. "No... nothing... just... I... I mean... you can leave now, sir..."

The teen went away without saying anything. Bursting out into perspiration, the manager let out a sigh of relief. "What a scary boy! But isn't he... Touya Akira?" He glared at the Weekly Go, shivering.

**End chap 2**

* * *

Definitely not a long chap. It was a bit... insane, wasn't it? Now I'm the one who did lose mind... Stupid grammar and vocab! And silly conversations... Aaahh I'm gonna be crazy!

One thing that I've just found out after looking up the word "cheerer" in the dictionary: there's no such word! Oh, my poor Eng... Did I really **make up** that word?

Oh, and I really appreciate Lisping Notes that you've added my story to your list. It encourages me much.

Still receive no review... Is my story that bad?


End file.
